Un par de ojos verdes
by MrRayney
Summary: Nunca me di cuenta de la diferencia que había entre el bien y el mal. Los dos eran tan similares. Pero entonces vi un par de ojos verdes. Si uno mira los ojos de una persona entonces podrás ver su alma. Si es así, entonces no había nada malo en él.


_**A Pair of Green Eyes**_

_**Escrito por Kat097**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Sinceramente siempre he evitado traducir One-Shot, estos a menos de que fueran realmente buenos y dicho esto, realmente este es uno de los mejores One-Shot que he visto sobre el punto de vista de Raven sobre Chico Bestia. La escritora Kat097 tiene un gran número de One-Shot respecto a la pareja de Raveast (uno de los primeros nombres que recibió el BBRae pues esta historia fue escrita en el 2004) espero que la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un par de ojos verdes<strong>_

Cuando uno escucha la palabra "Ojos Verdes", lo primero que se te podría venir a la mente es una persona celosa. Eso es algo de lo que me he dado cuenta. Ya que cuando uno no está rodeado de personas, este presta mucha más atención a su entorno. Uno llega a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

Pues al parecer la gente siempre asumirá las peores situaciones. Siempre pensando en la muerte y en la tragedia. Personas que lo único que ven son las cosas negativas de sus vidas.

Yo veo ambos lados. Lo bueno y lo malo. Porque era incapaz de experimentarlos. Todo lo que podía hacer era observarlos. Era como si toda mi vida lo único que hubiera hecho fuera la de una observadora en vez de experimentarlas.

Veo lo malo. Veo la muerte y la tristeza que experimenta la gente. Veo el odio, veo el miedo, veo la inhumanidad y veo la crueldad. Todo esto destacándose más que el bien. Debido a que estas son cosas menos sutiles. Siempre acechando a la gente que intenta evadirlo. Pero si ellos no se centraran tanto en las cosas malas, tal vez podrían ver que existe el bien.

Porque también existe lo bueno. Puedo verlo en todas partes. Puedo ver el amor y la amistad. Puedo ver como los seres humanos quieren seguir siendo seres humanos. Quieren compartir el mal para poder crear el bien. Existen tantas cosas buenas en el mundo, si tan solo la gente buscara en el lugar indicado.

Por supuesto, ¿Quién soy yo para hablar de esto? Fue solo hace unos años que pude ver lo bueno del mundo, porque la verdad yo estaba más centrada en ver las cosas de una forma negativa.

Por supuesto estoy hablando sobre él.

Chico Bestia.

Para mucha gente, el solamente es un adolecente irritante, alguien sin modales y que dice bromas insípidas e inapropiadas. Pues eso es algo que yo pensaba también. Porque simplemente me centre en lo que para mí eran sus defectos.

Entonces retrocedí un poco y pude ver un par de ojos verdes. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Si nos fijamos en los ojos de una persona, podemos ver quiénes son realmente. Sinceramente jamás vi a Chico Bestia de esa forma antes de nuestra cita. Nunca vi lo bueno que hay en él.

Ese par de ojos verdes me mostraron la verdad. Y fue entonces que paso, él dejo de ser Chico Bestia y yo deje de ser Raven. Simplemente éramos dos personas, dos adolescentes, tratando encontrar la bondad de cada uno.

Y creo que en se lugar, en ese mismo momento, los dos encontramos lo que estábamos buscando.

Porque pudimos ver la bondad que había dentro de nosotros.

Mucha gente piensa que soy una persona fría y despiadada. Pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar. Sin duda prefiero ser una persona fría y despiadada a ser una persona peligrosa y destructiva. Pero Chico Bestia cambio todo eso. Él me cambio.

Yo era una persona espeluznante, que negaba expresar sus emociones. Pero él me mostro la bondad que se encuentra dentro de mí. Me mostro las muchas cosas buenas que tengo dentro de mi alma.

Yo siempre pensé que lo mejor era ver las cosas negativas e ignorar las cosas buenas. Pero él me mostro cuan equivocaba estaba. Tienes que experimentar las dos partes. Porque viendo lo malo serás capaz de ver lo bueno que existe en el mundo.

Y fue él quien me enseño a ver las dos partes de una misma moneda.

Yo siempre me centre en la maldad del mundo. Y luego un par de ojos verdes me mostraron la verdad. Yo me enamore de la bondad de su corazón.

Yo me enamore de un par de ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Decente? ¿Malo? Sinceramente a mí me gusto, la autora tuvo un enorme talento a la hora de tratar sobre esta pareja, es por eso me encuentro traduciendo sus One-Shot. Dejen un comentario pues quiero saber lo que piensan y tanto la autora (donde quiera que esté) y yo se los agradeceríamos mucho.<p> 


End file.
